


Of Constants and Changes

by Schattengestalt



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling TARDIS, Misunderstandings, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt
Summary: After two years of travelling with the Doctor, Jack knows what to expect. That is, until one day the Doctor changes the rules."Oh for the sake of...!" The Doctor's quiet curse brought Jack out of his musings. Some unnamed emotion swirled in the depths of the usual calm brown eyes when their owner took a step towards Jack. "I knew I forgot something."Before Jack could even hope to inquire what the Doctor was talking about, his lips had been claimed by another pair.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	Of Constants and Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second DW story and my first with the Doctor and Jack as a pairing therefore I am a little nervous about posting it. Feedback would be appreciated. ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. :)

### Of Constants and Changes

"Doctor, you should take a break."

A dismissive grunt was the only reply Jack got while the Doctor kept on tinkering with something or other on the console of the TARDIS. With a sigh Jack leaned back against the railing and crossed his arms over his chest. Usually he would have enjoyed to watch the Doctor work. Especially when he had to lean over the console and Jack got an eyeful of his gorgeous arse. The sight had entertained him for the better part of three hours but slowly even he got bored with it. It would have been different if he had been allowed to touch or if the Doctor had flirted back at his innuendos. But simply standing around the console room for hours was testing Jack's patience. And considering that he had taken the slow path for over a hundred years that was saying something.

"Doc!"

No reaction. At least not to Jack's form of address but some curse words emitted from the Doctor's mouth when he got zapped. Proof that even the Time Lord's loyal spaceship was fed up with being prodded by her owner.

Jack winked at the ceiling of the TARDIS and received a low hum in reply. At least she wasn't ignoring him. Which didn't mean that they were the best of friends but at least the TARDIS wasn't trying to chuck him out into the Vortex anymore. Admittedly, it had only happened the once. At the time they hadn't completely undone the damage the Master had done to her so Jack had decided to ascribe it to the TARDIS not being herself. Of course that didn't explain why she only gave him access to this own room, the kitchen and the console room. And the latter only when the Doctor was with him. Maybe she wasn't completely used to Jack or rather to what he was yet or she simply enjoyed to hide all of her fun locations from him. Usually this wasn't a problem seeing as the Doctor didn't stand still long enough to have Jack read as much as the foreword of a book but now it was annoying. With the Doctor occupied and with nothing for Jack to do he was starting to wonder if it was possible to die of boredom. At least that would be a new way to go for him. And if he came back to life inside the TARDIS Jack was certain to gain the Doctor's attention. Even though the Time Lord had got used to Jack's  wrongness since they had met at the end of the universe, Jack knew that it still made him feel uneasy whenever Jack died and came back again. It would probably have taken longer than two years of travelling together - if the Doctor had even allowed him on board - if it hadn't been for the Year That Never Was. The Doctor had never mentioned it but Jack was sure that he must have felt it every time Jack had died at the hands of the Master and his minions - sometimes a few dozen times a day. Apparently it had been enough to make the Doctor immune to how wrong Jack felt to him - at least to a certain degree.

Jack sighed again quietly and pushed away from the railing. He didn't fancy staying inside with nothing to do while there was a perfectly nice, little village outside the doors of the TARDIS. Jack wasn't sure what planet they were on exactly but when he had peeked outside after landing the heaving sea of colourful flowers and the picturesque village had reminded him of some places in France. And seeing as the Doctor hadn't run out the doors to investigate something it was almost safe to assume that this place was perfectly safe. And even if it wasn't, it wasn't like Jack could die anyway.

"Doctor," he tried one more time although he didn't expect a reply and only shook his head when he didn't receive one. 

"I am leaving," Jack announced over his shoulder as he reached for the door. To his utter surprise this got him a reaction. And a rather violent one at that. The Doctor's head jerked up and he spun around towards Jack only to overbalance and end up sitting on the floor.

Laughter bubbled up in Jack's chest while the Doctor struggled back up into a standing position. "I have never seen you so clumsy before. Is your age finally getting to you?" Jack smirked at the Doctor but started to frown when his friend didn't return fire in kind. "Are you alright?" The fall hadn't looked so bad but the Doctor might still have hurt himself. Jack took a worried step towards the Doctor who wouldn't meet his eyes and instead smoothed down the front of his shirt.

"Why do you want to leave?" The Doctor spoke to the buttons of his shirt.

"I am bored and your ship doesn't allow me to even find a book to read." Jack scowled at the console of the TARDIS and only got a flickering of the lights in reply. "Besides, it doesn't look like you need me."

The Doctor flinched visible at the last part of his statement and Jack furrowed his brow at that. His friend had made it clear only hours ago that Jack couldn't help him with whatever he was doing to the TARDIS so why would he react to a recount of what he himself had said like this?

"I always need you," the Doctor murmured so quietly that Jack almost missed it. Before he could ask the Doctor to elaborate though his strange mood and he beamed up at Jack. "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the Doctor who nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, you know," the Doctor ran both hands through his hair until it was a complete mess, "Putting one foot in front of the other to move around a place. Walking. That's probably why it's called taking a walk," the Doctor perfomred a half pirouette and clapped his hands together in triumph when he spotted his blue suit jacket on the railing, "I wonder if humans would still call it taking a walk if they were referring to a swimming species. Is it more about the act of moving your legs or about the intent of walking around a place?!"

"And what is the intent of taking a walk?" Jack couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice at the Doctor's rambling.

"Why, exploring of course," the Doctor announced with a huge grin and stepped up next to Jack after he had managed to locate his trench coat as well. 

"After you," the Doctor gestured towards the door and Jack only raised one eyebrow before opening the door of the TARDIS. He didn't know why the Doctor had suddenly decided to join him on his exploration of the small village but he wasn't going to complain about it. Every moment with the Doctor was time well spent. Nevermind that Jack felt slightly exposed without a weapon on him while they wandered through the field of flowers towards the village with the Doctor chatting away cheerfully. Experience had taught him that danger was just around the corner whenever the Doctor became so cheerful although Jack couldn't imagine what dangers could hide in a little village with cobblestone pavement. Nevertheless he should better prepare himself for a spontaneous mob of people forming to attack them or Daleks appearing out of nowhere. There was no way of knowing what kind of trouble would find them in the company of the Doctor.

OOO

"Now this has certainly been different," Jack mused to himself as he closed the door to the TARDIS behind the Doctor and himself. There had been no need to run for the safety of the spaceship this time around. In fact there hadn't been any running at all. Just like they hadn't needed to face any alien threats or overthrow a corrupt government. Jack shook his head in amazement while he watched the Doctor push buttons on the console to send them back into the Vortex for the time being. The Time Lord looked much more relaxed than he had only hours ago. Of course that probably had something to do with the delicious food they had consumed while breathing in the salty air of the sea. And it might also have helped that the locals had been rather fond of the Doctor and his constant babbling instead of looking at him askew like most people tended to do. If they didn't become outright hostile right away. 

Maybe they should come to this small village more often. After all, it wasn't every day that the Doctor was in such a good mood that he even started to flirt with Jack. And it hadn't even been the usual banter that bordered on offending insults. No, it had been light hearted flirting with lots of meaningful smirks and even some food sharing had been involved. Jack still wasn't sure what he should make of it, now that they were back on the TARDIS. Until they had crossed her threshold they had even held hands but now they appeared to be back to where they had started although with a more relaxed atmosphere. Jack was just about to decide to not ascribe more meaning to their outing than it probably had - a guy couldn't live in false hope forever - when the Doctor made his way over to him.

"So," the Doctor bounced on his feet, "Did you enjoy today?"

This... was new. Jack couldn't remember the Doctor ever being so eager for a companion's opinion on a completely ordinary day. Not since Rose, at least. Then again while this would be considered an ordinary day by most people it had been anything but for them. "It was... different."

The Doctor looked at him with something that Jack would have classified as hesitancy if it had been anyone but the Doctor wearing the expression. The Doctor faced down Daleks without flinching so there was no reason to assume that he was feeling anything but mild curiosity about how Jack had liked their unexcited day.

"That's good, right?" The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at Jack even as he nodded to himself. "Of course, it's good. A date is supposed to differ from ones daily routine and considering that we didn't save anyone today - seeing as there was no one to be saved - it certainly..."

"A date?" Jack echoed and the surprise in his voice was enough to stop the Doctor in his ramblings.

"Of course," the Doctor huffed indignantly, "What else did you think it was?"

If Jack didn't know the Doctor so well he would have believed he had detected a hint of insecurity in the way he voiced his question but that was only Jack projecting. After all, the Doctor had just told him that they had been on a date. And while Jack had noticed that the Doctor had been more flirty than usual he wouldn't have considered their outing to have been of the romantic sort. Then again, sharing food by the seaside and wandering through a picturesque village hand in hand was certainly high up on the list of most people when they were asked what they considered to be the perfect date. And Jack had to admit that he would have considered such an outing a date - or foreplay at least - if it had been anyone but the Doctor. After all his friend had made it clear to him that he wasn't interested in Jack therefore...

"Oh for the sake of...!" The Doctor's quiet curse brought Jack out of his musings. Some unnamed emotion swirled in the depths of the usual calm brown eyes when their owner took a step towards Jack. "I knew I forgot something."

Before Jack could even hope to inquire what the Doctor was talking about, his lips had been claimed by another pair. It took Jack a second to get over the shock of feeling cold, dry lips pressed against his own and to react accordingly. He still wasn't sure what had got into the Doctor today but he would be damned if he let such a chance pass him by. Kissing the Doctor had been - among other activities - a dream to him since the first and only time he had dared to lay claim to his lips. This kiss had been centuries and one regeneration ago but the memory came back alive with the Doctor's lips pressed to his own. Jack hummed into the - still rather tame - kiss and tangled one hand in the Doctor's soft hair while his other hand sneaked underneath the brown trench coat and found its way to a plush arse. It felt just as perfect in his hand as Jack had imagined when he gave it an appreciative squeeze that made the Doctor jump in surprise.

For a second Jack feared that he had pushed his luck too far and that the Doctor would make a run for it but after a tense moment of indecision his friend leaned even further into the kiss. A happy sigh entered into the play of their lips and the Doctor's arms came around Jack to draw him closer until their chests were pressed flush together. The closeness of the Doctor and the feeling of the lithe body against his own sent heat surging through Jack's body until it settled between his legs. God, but he couldn't remember the last time a bit of clothed snogging had him half-hard in his trousers. Then again, he had never snogged a Time Lord before and especially not one who held Jack's heart in his unassuming hands.

Jack tightens his grip in the Doctor's hair and angled his friend's head to the side to deepen their kiss. He swallowed the gasp that left the Doctor's mouth at Jack pushing his tongue between his lips and was allowed entry at once. It almost felt like surrender - the fun version of it - as the Doctor welcomed Jack's tongue into his mouth with a tentative stroke of his own and then let him explore the foreign territory to his heart's content. It wasn't an invitation that Jack could ever decline and therefore he took his time while he sucked and licked his way into the Doctor's mouth. The taste that hit his senses was as unique as the man he was kissing and Jack tried his best to memorize every nuance of it. Who knew when - if ever - he would be allowed to kiss the Doctor again?

Just when the slightly depressing thought had entered his mind the hands on his back tightened their grip on his coat and Jack only got in one last lick before the Doctor pulled away from him. Not far, they were still closer than ever before but far enough to have their lips separated. Jack already mourned the loss of the contact while he tried to keep his arousal down until he could get to his room at the same time. He was so focused on not pushing up against the Doctor and embarrassing himself that it took him an awful long moment to register that his friend was speaking to him.

"... mine I think."

"Pardon?" Jack blinked at the Doctor - who had seemingly held a whole conversation on his own - in confusion. To his surprise the playful smile on the Doctor's face fell at Jack's question and his eyes focused on a point behind Jack's shoulder. "Of course, it's alright if you don't... I merely assumed but that was rather presumptuous of me, wasn't it?" The Doctor's hands fell from Jack's back. "If you will excuse me, I will just..."

Jack didn't know what was going on but he was damn sure that if he allowed the Doctor to leave - or rather flee - now then there would never be a repeat of their kiss. "Whoa Doc, stop a sec!" Jack moved the hand that had formerly been tangled in the Doctor's hair to press firmly between his shoulder blades to keep him from running away. "I think I missed part of the conversation and," Jack waggled his eyebrows and directed his most flirty smile at the Doctor, "You can't really blame me for it. Not every day a guy gets snogged like this."

"Oh!"

It took all of Jack's willpower not to kiss the adorable look of surprise from the Doctor's lips but he kept himself under control - if only barely.

"In this case," the nervous look was replaced by a smirk on the Doctor's face, "I was just saying that my room would be better suited to continue."

Jack's mouth went dry at the simple words while his heart jumped in his chest. Could it be that the Doctor was suggesting...? God, Jack really hoped that he was or he might die from a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment otherwise. Still he didn't dare asking for fear of the Doctor changing his mind if he so much as hinted at what they could get up to in a bedroom.

"Lead the way." Jack winked at the Doctor in what he hoped came across as a playful manner and breathed in relief when the Doctor smiled in reply and took his hand. This was certainly a good sign, Jack mused on their way through the console and then to the door closest to it. You didn't lead someone by the hand if you only wanted to show him your collection of space oddities, right? Then again this was the Doctor so there was really no telling what usually clear signs meant. Nevertheless the Doctor had kissed him and...

Before Jack could work himself into a panic attack they had reached the Doctor's bedroom. Jack didn't even have the time to take in the furnishing of the room before his lips were claimed in yet another kiss. This time it was the Doctor who took the lead. He sucked onto Jack's lower lip, pushed his tongue into his mouth and tore at Jack's coat at the same time.

Jack groaned low in his throat and shrugged the heavy coat off before relieving the Doctor of his outer wear too. There were still too many barriers between their bodies for Jack's liking but taking off their clothes would have involved breaking the kiss and Jack was unwilling to separate from the Doctor's lips. Partly due to fear that it would break the spell but also because kissing the Doctor was utterly satisfying in itself. Only when it felt like all the excessive blood had flown right to his cock and his trousers were getting uncomfortably tight did Jack consider to break the kiss. Though only when he felt an answering erection brush against his own did he follow through with it.

Their lips separated with a wet sound and Jack's trousers became even tighter when he met the Doctor's dark eyes - the pupils so far dilated that they swallowed the brown of his irises almost completely.

"Let's take these," Jack stroked along the front of the Doctor's suit jacket right down to the belt of his trousers, "Off. I am sure it will be more comfortable." Jack teased his index finger over the prominent bulge in the Doctor's trousers.

A sharp inhale was the only reply he got before his hands were pushed away. An action that would have worried Jack if it wasn't for how the Doctor's fingers replaced them to almost frantically tear at the buttons. For a second Jack was torn between watching the Doctor undress, offering him help or undressing himself. Finally he decided on the latter option. It seemed like the fastest way to get the Doctor into bed with him. Speaking of said bed...

"Wow!" Jack whistled appreciatively at the huge king sized bed with the prominent bedposts in each corner. "This bed screams to have you spread out on it and securely tied to..."

"No!"

Jack whirled around - which was no easy undertaking while trying to kick off his trousers at the same time - to face the Doctor. The very naked Doctor and usually Jack's eyes would have roamed over the expanse of alabaster skin but this time they were drawn to the expression of barely masked panic in the Doctor's eyes.

"No bondage," the Doctor shook his head vehemently, "Also no whips, knives, paddles or... Just no pain play of any kind." The Doctor's chest heaved with every hurried breath he took and Jack wished he could take back his carelessly spoken words. It didn't really come as a surprise that the Doctor wasn't into this kind of stuff.

"I should have known," Jack whispered in as low a voice as possible and took a step towards the Doctor, "That you are rather vanilla." He made sure to add a teasing lilt to his words to prevent any misunderstandings from occurring. Jack had tried a fair amount of what the Doctor had just described - and a lot more - but he didn't need any of it to have fun in bed. 

"Vanilla," the Doctor echoed and to Jack's immense relief he sounded like his usual curious self again. "I will have you know that vanilla is a very complex taste. Not easy to reproduce artificially although humans and some other species have tried to... ahh!"

As fascinating as listening to the vast knowledge the Doctor possessed was, Jack much preferred the taste of his lips. Or the way the Doctor's cool skin felt against his own. Or how the Doctor's hands grabbed at his back. Or how the Doctor pressed against Jack and in its consequence rubbed their erections together. All of it really, Jack wasn't picky.

Somehow they made it to the bed and tumbled on top of it without breaking the kiss. And while Jack would have loved to look his fill at the Doctor, he kept his eyes closed and explored the cool skin with his hands instead. At least the parts he could reach while they both lay on their sides with their fronts practically glued together. Not that Jack was complaining when his cock was pressed against an equally hard length and the beat of the Doctor's hearts drummed against his own chest.

Time passed while Jack's hands roamed over the Doctor's back, tracing the vertebras of his spine with his index finger and massaging handfuls of plush cheeks while much colder hands explored every part of him that they could reach. Jack could have spent hours just like this but when the throbbing between his legs became more insistent and their kiss grew more heated and slobby he felt forced to move things along.

"What would you like?" Jack mouthed against the Doctor's skin as he kissed his way from the strong jaw to his earlobe. A shudder ran through the lithe body when Jack nipped at the sensitive skin there and Jack groaned when the Doctor pressed impossible closer against him. This was definitive a spot with a lot of potential.

"Tell me." Jack sucked the earlobe between his lips and received a stifled gasp in reply. 

"Anything," the Doctor pressed out and rubbed himself against Jack.

"Anything," Jack repeated slowly and stroked the Doctor's cheeks sensually only to move the same hand between their bodies a second later to fondle his lover's balls. The reaction was instant when the Doctor bent one leg at the knee to give Jack better access. And it would have been so easy to take the Doctor's throbbing cock into his hand and see him come undone. Too easy. Jack closed his hand around the Doctor's length and gave him a firm stroke only to have the Doctor buck into his hand and dig his fingernails into Jack's back.

"Jack, please!"

He gave the Doctor's cock a few more strokes but stopped when his lover started panting against his neck. 

"Anything can entail a lot of activities," Jack murmured and licked a wet stripe over the Doctor's throat and congratulated himself to how controlled his voice sounded although his whole body throbbed with arousal. "You must have a preference, Doc."

Jack pushed at the Doctor's shoulder until he rolled onto his back and Jack leaned over him.  
"Lovely," Jack purred at all the skin that was finally bared before his eyes. A blush spread from the Doctor's cheeks to his torso at the praise and Jack wondered how else he could bring out this colour.

"Jack!" There was a note of annoyance in the Doctor's voice when he tangled one hand in Jack's hair to bring their mouths back together. As tempting as kissing his lover was, Jack still resisted and earned a growl in response.

"Tell me what you want and you can kiss me all you like." Jack grinned down at the Doctor. "Time Agent's word of honour!"

The Doctor only snorted at that. "As if that means anything."

"It does when it comes from me." It was delivered as a tease but brown eyes softened unexpectedly at the statement.

"I know." Cool fingers petted Jack's hair and wandered down to his neck. "I really meant anything, though."

It took Jack a second to comprehend the second part of the statement while he leaned into the gentle touch of the Doctor's hand but when he did, even more questions sprung to his mind. Was the Doctor truly giving him carte blanche or was he hinting at something specific? There was certainly something specific that Jack had in mind if the Doctor was amenable. Something he had fantasized about since laying eyes on that plush arse for the first time.

"What do you think of penetrative sex?" Jack asked without preamble before he could lose his nerve and corrected himself right away when the Doctor took a breath as if to prepare for one of his famous ramblings. "Would you like to have penetrative sex with me?"

The Doctor blinked. Frowned. And then nodded but didn't say anything else. Jack almost rolled his eyes at him but instead leaned forward to peck the Doctor's nose with his lips. "We can't all read minds. No," Jack put a finger to the Doctor's lips when he opened his mouth to protest, "I know you can't read minds. It's not the point. It's about what position you prefer."

"I don't..."

"Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to do the fucking?"

"Crude," the Doctor scolded and his face flushed an attractive shade of crimson.

"Says the Time Lord who is hard as a rock." Jack languidly rubbed his lower body against the Doctor's erection which earned him a gasp and a small whimper.

"Please," the Doctor breathed and Jack repeated the torturous movement a couple of times before stilling again.

"Please what?" Not that Jack was picky either way. He would just as gladly bury himself in the Doctor as he would welcome his lover into his own body. Although he would really love to play with the Doctor's perfectly formed arse.

"Take me." 

If it hadn't been for the note of determination in the Doctor's voice the words would have sounded like a question. Jack took a second to wonder where the barely concealed insecurity of the Doctor came from but he pushed the thought aside for later examination. If he went down that road he would also have to question why the Doctor had decided to take him to bed at all and Jack would much rather enjoy the moment than to try to understand a Time Lord's motives.

"As you wish." Jack caught the Doctor's lips in a passionate kiss which left them both gasping for breath. "On your stomach."

The Doctor stiffened momentarily at the order but then turned slowly onto his stomach and Jack pushed the moment aside with a shake of his head. Time Lords simple didn't like to be ordered around it seemed. 

And all thoughts about the rather strange behaviour of the Doctor was forgot the moment Jack was treated to the magnificent view that was his lover's backside. Perfectly smooth alabaster skin from the neck down to the tempting curve of his arse. Jack's mouth watered at the sight and his cock gave an impatient throb but he forced himself to take it slow. One step - or rather one touch - at a time. Truly anything else would have been blasphemous seeing that the Doctor's body practically begged to be worshipped. Besides, from the rather insecure behaviour of the Doctor - at least by his standards - Jack gathered that it had been some time he had had sex. Probably since Rose... No, there was no use thinking of his beloved, blonde friend now. Right now, it was about the Doctor and how many times Jack could make him quiver with pleasure.

Jack ignored the tempting call of the Doctor's plush behind and focused on his shoulders first. Slowly he worked the tense muscles with his hands until the knots gave way under his ministrations and a happy sigh sounded into the pillow. Jack grinned smugly at the success while he worked his way down the Doctor's back. He followed the trail of his hands with his lips and tongue until he arrived at the curve of the Doctor's arse. There was no way that Jack could withstand the temptation to grab the plush cheeks with both hands and so he didn't. The yelp the action tore from the Doctor was just as much a win as the feeling the soft skin in his hands. Jack allowed himself a moment to simply massage the perfectly rounded flesh with his hands before he spread his lover's cheeks apart. He felt the Doctor's body tense slightly but since he wasn't told to stop Jack continued. A surprised gasp was torn from the Doctor's throat when Jack licked a wet stripe from the top of his cleft down over his hole and back up again.

"Jack!"

Jack halted in his ministrations but kept his mouth close to the soft skin of the Doctor's most private place.

"Shall I stop, Doc?" It would be a shame if this was the case but Jack wasn't in the habit of forcing himself onto his lovers.

"I... I just," the Doctor's voice cracked lovely when he stumbled over his own words. "Carry on!"

Jack barely kept himself from snickering at how the Doctor tried to sound all haughty while his whole body was quivering with pleasure.

"Your wish, my command!"

Jack didn't give the Doctor a chance to reply as he put his mouth back to work. It only took another few slow licks from the top to the bottom of the Doctor's cleft to earn a groan from his lover's lips. Teasing the ring of muscle that surrounded the Doctor's hole with his tongue was rewarded with a muffled scream. But when Jack finally sucked on the puckered skin and then pushed the tip of his tongue inside the Doctor's tight heat he got the best reaction so far. The Doctor's hips bucked and he pushed his arse back up against Jack's mouth only to thrust back down in his search for friction.

Jack's cock gave a sympathetic throb but he ignored his own need for now and instead focused all of his attention on the Doctor. Muffled words that sounded like curses in a foreign language fell from the Doctor's lips when Jack pushed his tongue into his him only to withdraw again and repeat the motion. Effectively fucking the Doctor with his tongue until he felt completely loose and relaxed.

Jack felt around on the bed, hopeful that the TARDIS was in favour of their activities and had provided them with the necessary items. He sighed inwardly in relief when his hand encountered a tube of lube - he would recognize the shape and feeling everywhere. Jack only glanced up from his place between the Doctor's legs when his fingers also found a small bottle of glass next to it.

Drinkable mouthwash, was written on the label. Jack blinked slowly at this thoughtful gift. Apparently he had managed to get back into the TARDIS' good graces. If only he had known how to achieve that sooner. Jack winked at the TARDIS before he opened the cap of the bottle one-handed and downed its contents. It tasted like a mixture of peppermint and lemon. Not bad at all as far as mouthwashes went.

"Jack?" The Doctor looked back over his shoulder at him probably to see what the reason for the interruption was.

"Just giving you a second to get your breath back," Jack winked at his lover and took in the dishevelled state of the Doctor's hair and the crimson flush in his cheeks.

"I will have you know... Yikes!" The Doctor interrupted himself with a squeal when Jack drizzled some of the lube down the cleft of his arse. "Cold."

"Sorry," Jack pressed an apologetic kiss to the Doctor's back, "It will warm up." 

Jack ran his index finger through the slick wetness until he reached his goal and rubbed it in small circles around the Doctor's hole. The muscle was still relaxed and there was no resistance when Jack pushed the tip of his finger inside. 

Fuck, but the Doctor was tight! Jack bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from groaning at the mere idea of burying himself inside him. Patience, he scolded himself and trickled more lube onto his finger and then pushed deeper inside the Doctor. There was no way that Jack could hurry the preparation along. Where it was mere foreplay with most of his lovers - fun but not necessary - there was simply no chance that the Doctor could take Jack's cock with minimal preparation. At least not without experiencing a certain amount of pain and the last thing Jack wanted was to hurt the Doctor. Slowly, it was then.

By the time Jack had pushed two fingers inside the Doctor, half of the lube was gone, the sheets were an absolute mess and Jack's cock was leaking pre-come against his stomach. Damn, but how could he have known that the Doctor would make such sexy noises whenever Jack brushed his knuckles against his prostate?! Also, nothing had prepared him for how the Doctor had pushed back against Jack's hand and effectively fucked himself on his fingers after he had got used to the feeling of them. Not to mention the sight of the Doctor's hard cock, hanging heavily between his legs when he pushed up on his knees to change the angle of Jack's fingers inside him.

A whimper fell from Jack's lips when another bead of pre-come leaked from the tip of his cock. God, but if he didn't get to bury himself inside the Doctor soon he would come completely untouched all over his arse.

"Jack!" The Doctor's hoarse voice made Jack's head snap up only to have him groan low in his throat when he met his lover's dark eyes. "I'm ready."

"But..." Jack pushed his fingers deeper inside the Doctor who groaned in reply and pressed his forehead against the pillow while pushing his arse higher up in the air. 

"Jack," he gasped, "Time Lords don't beg but if you don't..."

For a second Jack considered carrying on his current ministrations just to hear the Doctor beg for him. His insistently throbbing cock and his fear of how the Doctor would make him pay for such an action though made Jack reconsider. Carefully he removed his fingers from inside the Doctor and then urged him further into the middle of the bed - and away from the wet mess on the sheets - before he nudged him to turn back around.

"Jack?" The Doctor raised an inquiring eyebrow at him even while he turned to lie on his back.

"I... Ahem... I want to see your face." Heat rose in Jack's face at the confession and a wave of uneasiness washed over him when the Doctor stared at him in something akin to disbelief. "Well done, Harkness," he scolded himself while he sat between the Doctor's bent legs and wished that the TARDIS would throw him out into the Vortex. Of course this would be too intimate for the Doctor. Sex was one thing but gazing into each other's eyes during it and - worse - admitting to wanting it were different things. Jack wondered if the situation could be salvaged if he played it off as a joke and told the Doctor to get on his hands and knees when his lover surprised him.

"Jack," the Doctor pushed himself up into an upright position until he was kneeling in front of him. There was a maelstrom of emotions swirling in the Doctor's eyes which were more expressive than Jack had ever seen them before. He held his breath when the Doctor cupped his cheek with one hand as he braced himself for whatever the Doctor was going to say. Nothing though could have prepared him for the words that actually left the Doctor's mouth: "I would prefer to look at your face, too."

There was so much meaning behind these simple words. Too much for Jack to decipher in his current state. So he replied in the only way that was appropriate. He kissed the Doctor. One press of lips turned into a heated exploration of mouths as tongues came into play and teeth clashed together when both men attempted to get even closer to each other. Hands roamed over bodies. Touching. Stroking. Caressing. Arousing.

Jack groaned loudly into the kiss when he found himself flat on his back without any idea how he had ended up in this position. It didn't matter though. Not when a dishevelled and extremely aroused Time Lord was straddling his lap and rubbing his arse against Jack's cock.

"Wait... sec..." Jack grabbed desperately around the sheets in his search for the lube when the Doctor rose on his knees. Nevermind that Jack had been very throughout in his preparation of the Doctor but some more lube could never go amiss. In fact, there was no such thing as too much lube only too little.

"Looking for this, Captain?" Jack met the Doctor's cheeky grin and glanced at the tube of lube his lover held out to him.

"Give me..."

"Nope," the Doctor shook his head and his eyes twinkled when he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand, "I want to do it."

There was no way Jack could argue with the Doctor. Not when he was grinning wickedly at him while sitting completely naked in Jack's lap with his cock rising proudly between his legs and... God, Jack squeezed his eyes shut before the visual stimulation could push him even closer to the edge. He wasn't as close as before their little talk but it still wouldn't take much for him to get there again.

"Oh fuck!" Jack was glad that he had his eyes closed otherwise he would have come right then and there when the Doctor's cool hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. The feeling of these long fingers wrapped around him while they spread the lube on him was already enough to make beads of pre-come leak from the tip of Jack's cock. He groaned when a gentle finger swapped over the slit of his cock and almost lost it when the Doctor smacked his lips a second later.

"Not as salty as I expected."

"Doc!" Jack protested. He wasn't sure how exactly the tables had turned and why he was suddenly the one begging for the Doctor but as long as he got some relief soon, he wasn't going to complain. A quiet chuckle sounded and then Jack's cock was led between a pair of plush cheeks. Its head pushed against the Doctor's hole without slipping inside though and Jack held himself completely still in an attempt not to push up into the tempting tightness.

"Jack," a hand stroked his cheek, "Look at me."

Jack had never been good at denying the Doctor anything and today wasn't an exception. His gaze found warm brown eyes after Jack had blinked his eyelids open.

"There, brilliant!"

"I know I am," Jack winked at the Doctor but then threw his head back with a groan when his lover pushed down on him. Torturously slow the head of his cock slipped past the ring of muscle and inside the welcoming tightness of the Doctor.

"Oh damn!"

Jack's head snapped up at the unusual language coming from the Doctor and cursed inwardly when he saw the steep line between his eyebrows. His lover didn't look pained exactly but neither did he appear comfortable.

"Slow down, Doc." Jack grabbed the Doctor's thighs with his hands to stop the stubborn Time Lord from taking his whole length in one go. "No need to rush." Jack moved one hand to the Doctor's back to rub comforting circles on his skin while he wrapped his other hand around the flushed cock of his lover. A couple of strokes later and Jack felt the Doctor relaxed noticeably. A relieved sigh fell from his lips as he sank further down on Jack's cock until he had taken every last inch of him inside.

"Fuck... Doc!" Jack grabbed the Doctor's hip hard enough to bruise when his cock was completely engulfed by his lover's tightness. God, but where Time Lords always so tight or was it just the Doctor?! Not that Jack had either the chance nor the ambition to find out but God... this felt incredible. Almost like the Doctor's body had been made for Jack's cock. Thankfully the Doctor started to move before Jack could embarrass himself by voicing any of the thoughts his lust addled brain came up with. The only sounds that he still managed to form were groans and moans of encouragement while the Doctor's slow ride drove him towards madness. A madness that Jack was more than willing to accept if it came with the satisfying slide of his cock inside his lover.

"Jack!" The Doctor came down harder on his length this time and Jack groaned approvingly before he grabbed a handful of the dishevelled hair to drag the Doctor's head down towards him. Their mouths clashed together in an desperate attempt to get even closer while Jack thrust up into the Doctor's willing body at the same time. Fingers dug into Jack's scalp and shoulder but the light pain only registered in a distant part of his brain while the rest of him was overflowed by lust.

By the time their rhythm had turned into a frantic pace, they were both only panting into each other's mouth. There were no more words only screams and grunts as they both chased their orgasms. Jack could feel himself hovering right over the edge when he thrust hard up into the Doctor's body but the stimulation alone wasn't enough. Not this time. He needed...

Jack cupped the Doctor's face with both hands while he moved his hips in a frantic rhythm and forced his lover to look directly at him. Dark eyes, the pupils blown incredible wide, met his gaze while kiss-swollen lips stretched around a desperate scream. "Jack!"

His name on the Doctor's lips while he pressed down on him as if trying to integrate him inside his body was what finally pushed Jack over the edge. He thrust up one more time to bury himself as deeply as possible inside the Doctor when his orgasm surged through him with a force he couldn't remember having experienced before. From far away, like through a wall of thick fog, Jack heard the Doctor gasp his name and then the tightness around Jack's cock became even tighter. Something warm splashed onto his stomach and then a heavy weight collapsed on top of him.

"Whew!"

"Sorry!"

Jack blinked his eyes open which he hadn't been aware of closing to meet the exhausted smile of his lover. 

"Hey there," the Doctor pressed a kiss to his jaw and they both groaned when Jack's still half-hard cock brushed against his inner walls at the movement.

"Hi yourself," Jack carded his fingers through the strands of soft hair and sighed regretfully when his softening cock slipped almost all the way out of the Doctor. "I guess we will have to move."

Something sad flickered in the Doctor's eyes but he only nodded in reply and carefully lifted himself off Jack before rolling to his side. The movement didn't get over without a wince and Jack pressed an apologetically kiss to the Doctor's cheek. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," the Doctor produced tissues from somewhere - probably curtsey of the TARDIS - and proceeded to wipe away most of the mess on his body, "First times are always tricky."

Jack opened his mouth for a flirty reply before the statement registered completely in his mind and he blinked in surprise instead. "First time," he echoed and turned onto his side to better face the Doctor who escaped his questioning gaze by turning his back to Jack. The action would have put Jack's hackles up if the Doctor hadn't also snuggled back against him and arranged his arms around him until Jack had an armful of naked Time Lord pressed against him. Usually Jack would have indulged in a little nap now but the words of the Doctor were still niggling at his mind and didn't allow him to fall asleep. "Did you mean our first time together?"

The Doctor turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Jack with incredulous expression on his face. "Of course it was our first time, don't be stupid."

Jack only shrugged against him. "Never knew with a time traveller. Maybe you already shagged all the future versions of me you could find and I was the only option left."

The dirty look the Doctor threw his way was already answer enough but the Time Lord seemed to deem the conversation important enough to confirm the truth with words as well. "I will have you know that I haven't shagged anyone."

Again Jack opened his mouth to deliver a teasing reply only to shut it again with a click. Either the Doctor meant that he usually didn't do the actual fucking - for lack of a better description - or...

"Yes," the Doctor sighed in reply to whatever expression he had seen on Jack's face, "This body was still virginal until today. Or rather until you."

Usually Jack would have returned the Doctor's teasing without a second thought but he was too flabbergast to come up with any reply. He had been the Doctor's first. At least, he had been this Doctor's first. The first one to touch this regeneration in a sexual way. His mind was filled with awe and hundreds of questions but Jack didn't manage to voice any of them before the Doctor huffed in his arms and turned until they were face to face again. "Don't get all sentimental now, Captain. I didn't think that the concept of virginity - if you can even call it that in my case - was held in such high regard in the 51th century. Maybe you have spent too much time in the 20th and 21th century if you believe a first time is sacred."

Jack shook his head even as a wry smile stretched his lips. "I didn't say that I think it's sacred but it would have still been nice if you had told me that this body was still new to sex."

"Why?" The Doctor arched an eyebrow at him. "It's not like you could have made the experience any better."

A huge grin broke out on Jack's face at the unexpected high praise and the Doctor rolled his eyes at him. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late!" Jack beamed at his lover and rubbed his nose against the Doctor's. "I will recall this words as long as I live."

"Good God," the Doctor muttered with an exaggerated huff and Jack chuckled at it. Minutes passed in silence afterwards as they simply lay together and enjoyed the peace until another question forced Jack to break the moment. "Why now?"

"Mhm?"

"Why did you decide to sleep with me now? Not that I am complaining," Jack added hastily before the Doctor could get the wrong idea, "But we have been travelling together for two years by now and known each other even longer and you never..."

"I thought we had time. All the time in the world in fact."

"And we... don't?" Jack's heart jumped painfully in his chest even as a heavy lump settled in his stomach. As far as he knew there was no way that he was going to die any time soon... at least not permanently. That only left the option of the Doctor dying but... that couldn't be true! Panic started to cloud his mind as Jack went through all their recent adventures to find the one when the Doctor could have been hurt badly enough to have to regenerate soon. Jack knew that Time Lords could push a regeneration back for some time but even then there were signs. And Jack hadn't noticed any of them on the Doctor. But even if he regenerated, the Doctor would still be around and Jack just knew that he would love him no matter what his new body looked like. Only if the Doctor had already used up all of his regenerations and this was the last...

"Jack!" There were cool hands on his face and then worried brown eyes swam into focus when Jack managed to breathe through the panic. "That's it, lad. Deep breaths."

Lad, no one had called Jack that since the last regeneration of the man who was currently stroking his face. It took an immense effort on Jack's part to get his heart rate back under control by taking deep and measured breaths. "Sorry," he muttered deeply embarrassed about his panic attack but the Doctor only shook his head at him with a rueful smile. "Never apologize to me for being human, Jack."

"I thought we were all just stupid apes to you, Doc," Jack returned with a weak smile but without any heat behind his words.

"There are always exceptions to every rule." As compliments went it was a meagre one but Jack still accepted it with a chuckle.

Silence descended upon them once more and Jack was already feeling himself dosing off - exhausted from the fantastic sex and the emotional turmoil - when the Doctor's quiet voice roused him. "I am not about to die and even if I was I still have a few regenerations left."

Of course, the Doctor would have guessed on the reason for Jack's panic. His next words still managed to surprise him though. "This morning," the Doctor began haltingly and then rushed to get the words out that seemed to be stuck in his throat, "I was afraid that you would leave."

"Why...?" Jack started but then thought back to just this morning when the Doctor had tinkered with the console and he had been bored beyond belief. A sick feeling settled in his stomach and he inched away from the Doctor.

"Jack?" Confusion laced the Doctor's voice when Jack sat up in the bed. "You only slept with me to stop me from leaving." Jack didn't even try to keep the hurt out of his voice as he swung his feet onto the ground. Here he had thought that the Doctor was finally returning his feelings when he actually...

"Don't be ridiculous." The mattress shifted when the Doctor sat up behind him. "By the time we were on the way to the village I had already realised that you only meant to leave for a walk not... for you to leave me."

The words soothed Jack's hurt and he turned to face the Doctor again. Wary brown eyes watched him silently as Jack moved to sit back on the bed with his back against the backrest of the bed. "If you realised that then why...?"

"I always wait." The Doctor sighed as sat down next to Jack with their arms touching but not looking at each other. "I am an over 900 year old Time Lord. A few years are but a blink of an eye to me and I tend to forget that it's not the same for humans. I always think that I can take things slow and then," the Doctor's shoulder tensed against Jack's before it relaxed again, "Something happens and... I am alone again."

Jack wasn't sure if the Doctor was referring to a specific incident - Rose ending up in the parallel universe came to mind - or speaking in more general terms. In the end it wasn't important when the Doctor continued. "I felt secure in the knowledge that I could never lose you and therefore I took things even more slowly."

"You mean at a glacial pace." Jack returned the Doctor's glare with a wink and the Doctor sighed quietly. "As I said I realised this morning that I can't take you for granted. You can leave anytime you want and... I didn't want to add even more regret to my plate."

"Regret?" 

"For not having accepted the beautiful gift of your love in every form you were willing to offer it."

The words took Jack's breath away. He had never tried to hide his attraction to the brilliant Time Lord from the Doctor but he had certainly done his outmost best to prevent him from seeing the depths of his feelings for him. In vain as it seemed. "So you slept with me because..." Jack didn't know how to finish that sentence. The Doctor's actions and words had thrown him for a dozen loops today and it felt like his emotions were on a fucking rollercoaster. Thankfully the Doctor filled in the blanks for Jack.

"Because I wanted to. Because I have wanted to for a long time and I was finally more afraid of losing what I could have with you than of ruining everything by accepting what you were willing to give."

Jack heaved a sigh of relief as the explanation settled the last of his worries and smothered the anger and hurt that had flared up completely. 

"For how long?" Jack asked curiously after a while.

"For longer than this me has existed."

A huge grin split Jack's face as he inched down on the bed to lie on the pillow. "I always knew that I am irresistible." He would never admit it but it made him giddy with pride that even leather and ears had fancied him.

"Keep telling yourself that," the Doctor muttered but lay back down with his head resting on Jack's chest. "Are we finished with the interrogation now?"

Jack gave the rhetorical question some serious thought and almost nodded when a memory came to mind. He hesitated for a second, unwilling to shatter the comfortable silence when the Doctor sighed. "Out with it. I am a telepath," the Doctor explained when he looked up to meet Jack's confused gaze, "You have to think quieter if you don't want me to pick up on your mood."

"Fine," Jack rolled his eyes and then turned serious as he stroked a hand down the Doctor's side. "When I told you to turn onto your stomach you tensed and I was wondering why?"

To his utter surprise a faint blush rose in the Doctor's cheeks. "As I told you," the Doctor pressed his face more firmly against Jack's chest as if to hide from him, "This was the first time having sex for this body and even before then it has been... some time. I was nervous and unsure what to expect, satisfied?" The last part was spoken rather defensively even as the colour in the Doctor's cheeks intensified.

"Yes," Jack spoke without a hint of his usual teasing and pressed a kiss to the Doctor's forehead, "Thank you for telling me."

Seconds ticked by in astonished silence until: "You're welcome."

Nothing more followed these words and Jack was just starting to drift off again when the Doctor poked him in his side. "Ouch! What the...?"

"Do you want to see the green waterfalls of Krakatau? The planet not the volcano, of course. The sight is breathtaking this time of the year. Well, I say this time of the year but seeing as we can travel through time..."

"Doc!" Jack was torn between screaming and laughing at the Doctor's rambling. "I would like to take a nap first before we run headlong into danger again."

"There is nothing dangerous on Krakatau," the Doctor muttered with a pout in his voice. "Besides what am I supposed to do while you sleep?"

"Keep me company."

"Why?"

"Because," Jack kept his voice as low as possible, "I will make it worth your while if you are still there when I wake up."

A shiver ran through the Doctor's body at the tempting promise but even Jack was surprised when the Doctor actually drew the covers over them and cuddled more comfortably against his chest. He peeked up at Jack's open eyes a second later and scowled. "Why aren't you sleeping yet? Get on with it!"

"God," Jack chuckled helplessly even as he closed his eyes obediently, "I love you, Doc."

"Yes, you do." The awed voice of the Doctor followed Jack as drifted off to sleep. For the first time in the knowledge that his love was accepted and welcomed by the Time Lord that rested in his arms.


End file.
